


Liquid Gold

by princelukeorgana



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, Breast Play, F/M, Incest, Lactaction, Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelukeorgana/pseuds/princelukeorgana
Summary: Leia is in pain. Luke will do anything to fix that.





	Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and my first time writing L/L so forgive me.

Luke and Leia walked hand in hand back to their car. It was the first time they'd gone on a date since the birth of their son two months ago. Right now they were leaving the cinema and about to drive to their hotel room they'd rented for the night. They settle in their seats and Luke notices Leia wincing as she shifts around to get comfortable.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah I'm just..pretty full." She motions towards her breasts, which by the looks of things, Luke knew she wasn't lying. He frowns.  
"Just lay back, we'll be at the hotel room in no time and then you can pump." He rests his right hand on her thigh. She nods and rests her head against the window, trying to ignore the pain.  
Luke pulls out onto the highway and with every little bump or knock Leia would grunt.  
"Almost there honey."  
"I'm trusting you with that statement."  
He chuckles to himself and presses the gas down a little harder. A speeding ticket was much better than having an upset wife.  
As they pulled into the hotel she barely waited for the car to stop before she grabbed the room key and speed walked inside. Luke jogged to catch up with her, grabbing her hand and kissing her head as they step onto the elevator.  
Thankfully the room was right across from the elevator. She fumbled with the key and went over to their suitcase. Luke sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Oh no no no, this can't be happening." She says, a hint of panic in her voice.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I left my pump at home. I don't know how that could've even happened." She smacks her forehead and starts to weep. She holds her arm firmly over her breasts as she throws herself down on the bed.  
"I can run out and get one if you want?"  
"Oh Luke, I dont wanna spend fifty dollars on something I'll use once."  
He sighs, not having a clue what to do. He knows he hates the sound of her crying, though, and will do whatever it takes to make it stop.  
"Take your shirt off." He says, standing up and taking the suitcase over to the couch. She furrows her eyebrows, but sits up and removes her shirt and cloth bra. Luke could see how tight her breasts were.  
"Lay back." He says, crawling up to her. She obliges and without hesitation, he wraps his mouth around her left nipple. She gasps. "Luke! What are you doing?"  
He looks up. "You're in too much pain for me to sit back and watch."  
He leans back down, attaching his mouth to her nipple. He slowly begins to suck and is surprised by how sweet her breastmilk tastes. She groans as partial relief fills her body. She can feel the pressure leave slowly as he sucks the warm milk out.  
Shortly after he raises his head, wiping the excess milk off his bottom lip. "All good there?" He asks. She nods and he climbs over her to the other side and starts sucking again.  
The relief is so joyful that she could cry. While his hips are resting against her thigh, she feels how hard his dick is. She tangles her right hand in his hair and slowly slips the other one down his pants, resting her small hand on his dick and grazing her thumb up and down the length. He pulls back with wide eyes.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You're milking me, why can't I milk you?"  
He stares lustfully into her warm brown eyes. He slides his jeans and underwear off and goes back to her right nipple. She places her soft, delicate hand on his dick and starts stroking it at an agonizingly slow pace.  
"Leia," he looks up at her. "Go faster."  
She smiles and speeds up her pace.  
"Your milk is so good. So sweet."  
She's way more comfortable without the intense pressure in her chest.  
After a minute he leans up and licks his lips. "All good?"  
She nods, pushing his chest back against the bed and licking up his dick. She stands long enough to slide her pants and panties down her soft, thick hips and thighs. Luke's dick twitches as she throws her leg over his hips and sinks down onto him.  
"Oh, fu- Luke you feel so..so thick." She starts to ride him. He sinks his fingers into her hips as her breasts bounce while she rides him.  
She reaches down and rubs her clit as Luke runs his calloused hands up her body, pinching her nipples.  
"Leia you're such a dream."  
She smiles and snaps her hips against him faster and soon enough he shoots hot cum into her. She moans and throws her head back, rubbing her clit harder. She grinds her hips against his, pressing him against her G spot and the friction causes her to cum. As she does, her breasts leak down her torso, landing on his lower abdomen. She raises her hips up and sits on his thighs, licking up the milk and dragging her tongue up his chest until she gets to his lips.  
"You missed some."


End file.
